overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
Dragons (ドラゴン) are winged reptilian creatures that possess some magical abilities. They are considered powerful monsters both by the inhabitants of the New World and YGGDRASIL players. New World In ancient times, dragons once ruled the world and were capable of doing great feats of magic such as manipulating the weather. The most powerful were the Dragon Lords, who are considered as kings of the draconic races. However, the rule of dragons came to an abrupt end when the Eight Greed Kings appeared in the New World and made war with the ruling dragon class.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Duel Despite the dragons' decline in numbers, they are still very much active in the New World and feared by the general populace as fearsome beings. There are places like the Argland Council State, which uses something like the spells born from the wisdom of the dragons. Dragon Lords * Platinum Dragon Lord * Vampiric Dragon Lord * Elder Coffin Dragon Lord * Catastrophe Dragon Lord * Heavenly Dragon Lord * Deep Darkness Dragon Lord * Brightness Dragon Lord * White Dragon Lord * Blue Sky Dragon Lord * Swordmaster Dragon Lord * Diamond Dragon Lord Others Dragons * Devourer of the Nine Worlds * Obsidian Dragon * Worm Dragonhttps://twitter.com/maruyama_kugane/status/1087707839559172096 * Sea Dragon * Guphandera Argoros * God Dragon * Ancient Flame Dragon * Dragon Emperor * Clear Light Dragon Known Dragon Species * Fire Dragon Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation * Forest Dragon (Mentioned only in the Web Novel) * Frost Dragon * Green Dragon * Ice Dragon * Shadow Dragon (Mentioned only in the Web Novel) * Wyvern * TriHeaded Dragon YGGDRASIL In YGGDRASIL, dragons were considered the strongest enemy race feared by players. Not only do they have powerful physical attacks, physical defense and endless stamina, they were also able to use numerous special abilities and magic.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey In fact, the central World Enemy of YGGDRASIL, the final boss, the Devourer of the Nine Worlds, was a great dragon that continuously tried to eat the remaining leaves of the World Tree. Dragons also dropped good data crystals, and they had a higher chance of dropping artifacts than normal monsters. One could harvest their skin, meat, blood, fangs, claws, eyeballs, scales and other body parts for various uses.Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick In YGGDRASIL, there were dragons who are capable of casting at least 8th-tier magic. They're a race that doesn't have the concept of life span.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation Appearance Dragons come in many scale shades, sizes, and forms, depending on their rank and habitat. Abilities Dragons were creatures that seem to possess characteristics of reptiles. However the comparison is incorrect, rather dragons possess characteristics of felines. Be it from the movements of the eye to their muscular tissue, no possible example was spared. Of particular importance was their alertness and agility beyond imagination born from a body comprised of thousands of layers of muscular tissue.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The motions of a dragon could not be followed by an untrained kinetic vision. Their scales that cover the body are harder than steel, and even blades made of ordinary metal would split on impact. Even if the scales are penetrated, the walls of muscle would stop such weapons from wounding a dragoon too deeply. Its breath released from its maw can mow down all those that oppose it. The world's strongest race were dragons and among the highest rank of them, all are various Dragon Lords. Dragons are furnished with wings that make them masters of the sky when soaring on air. Dragons are also capable of producing powerful breaths, with hard scales protecting them that are near impenetrable and have far superior physical prowess. In other words, dragons were considered to be graceful and mighty as they are equipped with claws and teeth which could easily rend steel.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Moreover, possessing fiery or icy breath as their trump card and other special abilities. As they age over time, dragons are able to use magic that varies among each other, where Dragon Lords who only a few are still capable of using Wild Magic. In a way, dragons bear great wisdom that would humble sages and a life span that humans simply cannot be compared against.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Dragon Breath is the dragons' most effective attack weapon. Dragons are creatures that grew more powerful including their bodily size with age. For that reason, they're said to be natural arcane magic casters, being able to cast arcane spells even without learning them like conventional magic casters. However, they could only cast a few spells. Additionally, they were a race that was already strong from birth, even without warrior training. Dragons were creatures whom fully armed and prepared heroes might fall in combat against. It would seem Dragons also had the ability to detect treasures worn by enemies unless kept hidden with regular garments.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Dragons possessed keen senses that far surpass those of humans. If their opponents attempted to deceive them with invisibility or illusions, dragons would still be able to detect them from a distance. This remains true even when they sleep. dragons also have a sensitive sense of smell which helps them discern the value of the things they see. Aside from those mentioned, dragons can typically see their targets from a long distance away due to their exceptional eyesight. Sometimes, they could tell what was happening even when a dust storm blocked their vision.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Moreover, they could adapt to the harsh lands where humanity could not reach.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission According to Maruyama, in addition to dragons gaining racial levels, they could acquire special (very strong) dragon-type exclusive classes, at a quick glimpse incidentally. Other discovered dragons seem to focus on learning regular job classes instead of earning racial job levels during their developmental period. It was also said that in the far east, there were dragons who had attained the Paladin class and could use magic from other systems. On the other hand, high-ranking dragons have polymorphic spells that allows them to transform into their human form.Overlord First Half Chapter 74: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 14 Culture Dragons are not very social creatures, even amongst their own kind. The bonds of familial kinship were also not very strong among dragons. Dragons would randomly find a place to lay eggs and leave them there or kicked them out of the nest a year or two after they were born. After leaving the nest, even their own siblings would become rivals for living space. In addition, it was common for the treasure-loving dragons to fight when they saw each other's troves. It was very rare for many dragons—particularly those who had left the nest—to live together in one place. It would never happen at all without an overwhelmingly powerful Dragon Lord to gather them under its reign. One habit which unites all dragons is the love of precious metals, jewels, magic items and related wealth.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Trivia * According to the author Maruyama, the amazing dragons of the past or olden days were on par with Players, rivaling them in power.ARCADIA 2.56: ARCADIA 3122 09-29-2011 * Mare possesses two high-level dragons bought by the Supreme Beings.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue * Certain parts of dragons can be used to create high-level scrolls or equipment.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death * Dragon steak was a dish that Ainz served to Enri, Nfirea, and Nemu on their visit to Nazarick. * Dragons are the only type of creatures that Ainz is fearful of due to his experiences with YGGDRASIL dragons. * Evileye stated that an old dragons' difficulty rating would be roughly 100, which would be the equivalent of level 33 by YGGDRASIL standards.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation * Names, when they are growing, include Ancient Dragon, Old Dragon, and Young Dragon. * Dragons were the kind of existences often described in legends, whether as evil villains or as beings that aided the heroes. Many of the New World's folktales described dragons as the final opponents of heroes.Overlord Volume 08 Story 1: Enri's Tumultuous and Hectic Days * In the New World, warriors often challenged Dragons to prove their strength.Overlord Volume 05 Prologue All warriors dreamed of slaying a dragon. * According to the people's description of the fabled Eight Greed Kings, they were said to look like dragons.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses References }} Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Races